


Get your dream

by tifasugar



Category: Jpop, TOKIO
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Wet Dream, fangirling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Nagase/Reader POV, tras cada separador, cambia el narrador"Su pelo era del mismo tono azul que la chica de mi sueño. Me quedé embobado, nervioso, excitado, preguntándome si era ella y riéndome al mismo tiempo porque era imposible.¿Lo era? ¿No la había visto antes y mi cerebro decidió soñar con ella? Me estaban hablando, intenté enterarme de lo que me decían pero se me iban los ojos al callejón. Cada vez estaba más lejos."
Relationships: Nagase Tomoya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianmay/gifts).



> Para mi [totorogirl](https://twitter.com/MarianneMay83) con muchísimo cariño ♥

Otra vez el mismo sueño y otra vez despierto justo antes de correrme. Notaba cómo me palpitaba y hasta el roce con la tela de los calzoncillos me resultó estimulante. Aún con la mirada de esa desconocida grabada en la mente me masturbé a solas en mi cama. Apenas tuve que acariciarla varias veces, siempre me despertaba justo antes de terminarle en la cara a esa mujer. Exhalé en un resoplido al mismo tiempo que sentía el esperma mancharme las manos y la ropa interior. Jadeante, me levanté de la cama directo a la ducha, pensando en ella. 

No era lo que solía gustarme, extranjera y lo opuesto a mis ex novias. Pero al recordar cómo se tocaba el pecho y cuello antes de lamérmela con esa lengua que de vez en cuando me preguntaba si me gustaban sus juegos… Tragué saliva pasándome una mano por la cara.

Su voz también me gustaba, sonaba sexy, y no sabía bien ubicar su acento pero inglés no era. Lo que sí me atraían eran sus ojos claros, esa manera de mirarme, esa cara de querer devorarme… sabía que era capaz de hacerme sentir todo el placer que amenazaba darme con media sonrisita.

Lamentándome en cierta manera de que mi imaginación fuese tan extraordinaria me vestí para ir a trabajar. En realidad solo era una reunión de la que nos habíamos enterado un día antes. Oculté mis ojos oscuros tras unas gafas de sol y el pelo negro bajo una de mis muchas gorras. Fui a trabajar en uno de mis coches más normales, nada llamativo, esa mañana no tenía ganas de nada más que de volver a la cama a ver si con suerte soñaba con esa tía otra vez. 

Recorría los pasillos saludando a todos de manera apática, y de la misma manera me recibieron en el vestuario mis compañeros de trabajo. Ojos pegados y ademanes aturdidos me dieron los buenos días, Mabo ni siquiera había llegado. Me senté con ellos después de coger un refresco de fresa de una de las neveras y suspiré tras el primer trago. Taichi levantó la vista.

—¿Qué te pasa? 

—Que sigo dormido —dije encogiéndome de hombros—, O que ojala lo siguiese.

—No te preocupes, no creo que nos lleve mucho —Se centró en su teléfono de nuevo.

—Creo que solo nos van a hablar de un nuevo proyecto, no creo que empecemos hoy —añadió Gussan. Joshima estaba en su mundo, medio quedándose dormido sobre la mesa y se me curvaron los labios en una sonrisa.

—Oe —Le di un toque en la pierna con el pie, sobresaltándolo. Se le escapó la risita entre dientes—, que te duermes.

—Ya, no, estoy bien —dijo recomponiéndose, haciéndome reír un poco más.

Veía pasar a todo tipo de personas de un lado a otro de los pasillos: asistentes, limpiadores, managers hablando como locos por el teléfono, maquilladoras, (a estas alturas las conocía y había tonteado con todas), guardias de seguridad y otros artistas. Shibutani Subaru nos saludó dando un bostezo justo antes de que entrara Mabo.

—Bueno qué —dijo plantado en la puerta—, ¿vamos o no vamos?

—Lo tuyo es llegar y pegar, como siempre —se levantó Gussan.

Se trataba de un nuevo programa en el que parecíamos cualquier cosa menos idols. Y eso estaba bien, me gustaba hacer cosas nuevas y no ir de personaje brillante y perfecto con trajes extraños. Básicamente porque de perfectos no teníamos nada. Tan imperfectos como esa mujer. _¿Sería real? Ojalá lo fuese._

—Eh, vuelve —Me dijo Mabo cuando acabó la reunión. Los demás ya se marcharon y ni cuenta me había dado—, te has ido a vaya saber donde y no te has enterado de lo último, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿qué pasa?

—Tenemos un dash hoy, tú y yo, ¿dónde estabas? —Me dio con los nudillos en la frente, sonriendo.

—En un sueño que tengo últimamente, es muy raro y demasiado real… —Se me quedó mirando esperando más—, es una tontería, es igual, ¿nos vamos?

Asintió mirándome con curiosidad. Ya se lo contaría, o quizás no. Era un poco personal, no un secreto pero temía que si lo contaba fuese a sonar ridículo. Obsesionarme con una desconocida lo era, y más si solo se trataba de un producto de mi imaginación. Así que ahí estábamos, en medio de la calle, pasando frío en chándal con un montón de gente a nuestro alrededor cargados de material de grabación. 

Nosotros al menos llevábamos las manos libres y además nos pagaban el doble. Como para quejarme… Me reía del comentario de una señora mayor cuando vi con el rabillo del ojo algo demasiado azul y grande como para estar en movimiento. Miré a mi derecha, a una calle estrecha, y vi a una mujer alejándose de donde estábamos con las manos en los bolsillos, encogida por el frío. Su pelo era del mismo tono azul que la chica de mi sueño. Me quedé embobado, nervioso, excitado, preguntándome si era ella y riéndome al mismo tiempo porque era imposible. 

_¿Lo era? ¿No la había visto antes y mi cerebro decidió soñar con ella?_ Me estaban hablando, intenté enterarme de lo que me decían pero se me iban los ojos al callejón. Cada vez estaba más lejos.

—Un segundo —dije antes de salir corriendo hacia ella. Tuve que darme prisa porque la vi abrir la parte de atrás de una tienda y casi me cierra en la cara. Lo único que lo impidió fue mi mano aguantando la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —dio un respingo hacia atrás. Sus ojos pasaron del susto y la desconfianza a la sorpresa. Los mismos ojos que en mi sueño. No daba crédito. De entre sus labios salió un ruidito agudo que me sonó como un gemidito. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja al darme cuenta de que me reconoció.

  
  


No abrí los ojos, no quería abrirlos. Estaba tremendamente fastidiada porque había tenido un sueño cojonudo una vez más. Se la estaba comiendo a Nagase Tomoya con tantas ganas que cuando me despertó la alarma y me giré para apagarla noté las bragas empapadas. Así que aproveché esos minutos de sobra y que me duché la noche anterior para darme un homenaje a mí misma. 

Continué el sueño y me imaginé que me tiraba del pelo y me follaba de la manera más sucia y cerda posible. Apenas tardé en correrme, retorciéndome y susurrando su nombre. Me levanté intentando respirar con normalidad y diciéndome que tenía que dejar esa obsesión de lado. Así no iba a ninguna parte, comparando a todos los tíos con él. Me iba a comer los mocos si seguía así, no había ningún japonés –ni hombre sobre la faz de la tierra– que estuviera ni la mitad de bueno que él, o al menos yo no le había conocido. Y desde que vivía en Tokio me pasaba los días esperando encontrarlo, pensando en las posibilidades, en verle tal como era. Dudaba mucho que fuese a entrar en mi panadería pero a saber…

La pereza me sobrevino tan solo de pensar en la obligación de ir a trabajar. Me vestí y salí de mi pequeñísimo apartamento refunfuñando. Cogí el metro más gruñona todavía a causa de los empujones y casi fulmino de una mirada a una señora que me miró con desprecio.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la tienda vi un alboroto de gente, habría rebajas o un 2x1 en el supermercado de al lado. Las señoras mayores susurraban alborotadas, así que supuse que era carne. Me metí por el callejón quitándome la música, bloqueando el teléfono y sacando las llaves. Ojalá sucediese algo, mi reino por romper con la monotonía. Ojalá pasara algo nuevo con mi vida. Pegué un saltito al ver salir una cucaracha, (nada nuevo), de dentro del almacén y quejándome intenté cerrar la puerta, pero algo me lo impidió. Una persona. Un hombre. Muy alto.

—¿Qué haces? —Me alejé de la puerta asustada. Entonces le miré a la cara. No me dio un infarto de milagro. Me puse tan nerviosa que se me escapó un quejido. Me sonrió y se me cayó todo al suelo. Y con todo me refiero a las bragas y lo que estas contienen.

—Hola —Me dijo suavemente, observando mi cara con detenimiento. Le tenía delante, respirando aunque más bien jadeando, tan cerca que si estiraba la mano tocaba la suya. Escuchamos que le llamaban mientras fantaseaba con hacerle barbaridades allí mismo—. ¡Voy, un segundo! —Gritó. Me miró otra vez, tendiéndome la mano—. Nagase Tomoya, encantado.

—Anna, hola —Me reí nerviosa, observando cómo su mano cubría la mía. Ni siquiera se me veían los dedos bajo los suyos. _Qué dedos, qué largos_ —. Qué mano más bonita —dije en voz alta. Le miré, sonrió avergonzado.

—Nunca me habían dicho eso —era bonito entero. Volvieron a llamarle. _¿Era Mabo? No podía ser Mabo—._ Tengo que irme, ¿aquí es donde trabajas? —Asentí—. Encantado de conocerte, Anna.

—¡Encantada estoy yo! —Me despidió con una risa y agitando su mano.. 

Me asomé al callejón y le vi correr calle abajo con el chándal azul del dash. No sabía si era el del ramen, el del cero yen o cual, pero era un dash. Y allí a lo lejos veía a Mabo. Quería cerrar la tienda y salir corriendo tras él pero no podía dejar el negocio olvidado. Y además, si me preguntó si era mi trabajo era porque iba a venir, ¿no? No entendía nada pero estaba eufórica. 

La sonrisa ya no me la quitaba nadie en todo el día y probablemente la semana. Tenía el corazón revolucionado. Quería cantar. Estaba cantando. Cuando metí el pan en la fermentadora me quedé pensando que quizás le tendría que haber pedido el teléfono o algo. Y me preguntaba ese interés en mí… no es que fuese a cambiar algo el saber de dónde venía pero me daba curiosidad. Los clientes sonreían mucho hoy, todos estaban guapos y guapas y la vida era bella. El efecto Tomoya estaba causando estragos – para bien – en mi organismo. 

Había almorzado hacía unas horas y estaba sentada tras el mostrador mordisqueando un pedazo de pan cuando escuché un carraspeo conocido en la puerta. Mi sonrisa se volvió inmensa al verle de nuevo. Pero esta vez con cámaras detrás. Me sentí histérica cuando me saludó moviendo los dedos. 

  


Se levantó de la silla y tragó lo que fuese que tenía en la boca. Su sonrisa era radiante, era muy guapa. Y no podía dejar de imaginarla con la boca abierta y lamiéndomela. 

—Hola, Nagase Tomoya, para el programa Dash, ¿te importa que pasen las cámaras? —Le pregunté como siempre hacía pero más sonriente que de costumbre.

—Berlepsch Anna, encantada.

—¿¿Eeeehhhhh?? No puedo pronunciar eso —Lo dije en serio pero a ella le pareció de lo más divertido.

—Llámame Anna, y pasa por favor —salió de detrás del mostrador. Era muy bajita y a pesar de tener puesto un jersey se apreciaba la curva de sus pechos—, ¿es para el cero yen? —Asentí.

—¿Puedo hablar con tu jefe?

—La tienda es mía —Me sorprendió. Era raro que un extranjero tuviese un negocio en Japón, y más siendo tan joven. 

—¿Vendes pasteles o solo pan?

—De todo, y materiales de repostería además de ingredientes, ¿qué necesitas? —estuve tentado de decirle _“una mamada, y con urgencia”_

—Harina. No tendrás excedentes por ahí, ¿no?

—Mira tú por donde me llegaron unos paquetes el otro día y uno de ellos tenía un boquete. Como comprenderás no puedo venderlo así. Espera un momento —La vi entrar a la parte de atrás y salir al poco tiempo con el paquete de harina en la mano—. Está bien pero es que no la puedo vender con defectos. Ten cuidado y no te manches, vienes muy guapo —Me reí, estaba sudando como un cerdo, no podía estar guapo.

—¿Es totalmente comestible? —Asintió—, ¿y no hay problema en que nos la quedemos?

—Ningún problema. Espero que os salga rico lo que sea que preparéis.

—Muchísimas gracias, Anna-chan.

—De nada —Le di la mano como antes y me ofreció la suya, temblorosa. Se rió poniéndose el pelo tras las orejas, mostrándose de un adorable que dudaba mucho que fuese. Bajaron las cámaras.

—Cuando acabemos la comida te avisamos para que pruebes el resultado, ¿vale? —asintió y me miró la boca mordiéndose el labio.

—Ánimo —Me dijo asintiendo.

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí al coche ya con todos los alimentos que necesitaba. Tan solo me quedaba encontrarme con Mabo y empezar a cocinar. No podía relajar la sonrisa, estaba contento de haberla encontrado. Después de tantos meses y al fin comprobé que era real, lo cual también era raro de cojones. 

—Qué cocinero más feliz tengo hoy al lado —Me dijo Mabo—, se me está pegando tu buen humor.

—Es un buen día, y voy a preparar un postre que os vais a chupar los dedos, ¡mira qué fresas! —Le enseñé a la cámara los fresones que me regalaron en la granja, un poco golpeados pero con una pinta deliciosa.

Una vez listos los crepes que hice con ayuda de Mabo, porque solo no me habrían salido, fui nervioso a la mesa donde ya estarían todos esperando. Pero para mi desgracia, Anna no estaba. Nadie sabía nada de la chica y es que por lo visto habían invitado a otros fabricantes menos a ella. La pobre se tuvo que quedar esperando.

—¡Qué bueno Tomoya! —Mabo me dio un golpecito al comer el postre. Asentí, con la boca llena. 

Tan rápido como acabamos de grabar me despedí de todo el mundo, recogí los crepes y fui con prisas a mi coche. Pero Matsuoka me agarró de la chaqueta.

—¿Dónde vas tan corriendo? Te iba a preguntar si me podías acercar a casa.

—¿No tienes quien te lleve?

—No. Al menos nadie de confianza y no tengo ganas de llamar a un taxi —Si le llevaba era posible que la panadería estuviese cerrada y quería invitarla a tomarse algo—. Que si es un problema déjalo —Pude ver que estaba dolido al verme pensármelo. Le sonreí. 

—No seas idiota, súbete en el coche.

—Por cierto —Me dijo una vez arranqué, yendo más rápido de lo que normalmente iría—, ¿dónde fuiste esta mañana? He querido preguntarte pero sabía que con gente delante no me ibas a responder. Llevas todo el día de un humor rarísimo.

—Esta mañana tuve un sueño maravilloso, de esos que te da rabia despertar —Hizo un ruido afirmativo con la garganta—. Era sobre una gaijin de pelo azul. No puedo contarte más, ya me entiendes —Se rió entre dientes.

—Siempre igual, todo tiene que ver con el sexo, ¿y qué pasa con el sueño?

—La he encontrado —No me respondió—. Es la misma mujer con la que he soñado.

—Eso es porque la habrás visto antes…

—No he entrado en esa panadería en mi vida. Y me acordaría de ella de haberla visto, es muy llamativa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con la chica de tus sueños? —Me preguntó entre risas.

—A ti te lo voy a contar...

Suspiré abatida por cuadragésima vez desde que cerré la panadería. No paraba de mirar sobre mi hombro, a todas partes, deseando verle llamarme. Pero no dio señales de vida ni él, ni nadie de su equipo. Supuse que ese interés que mostró fue meramente por el bien del programa, por dejarme atontada y expectante ante su presencia. Probablemente una táctica para que le diese el ingrediente que necesitaba. 

El camino del metro a mi casa era frío, en la calle no había nadie y no me sentía especialmente segura. No debería estar en mi minúsculo piso en el que mi cama olía a como la cocina porque la tenía a los pies, debería estar cenando con él en un restaurante de lujo. Fastidiadísima, abrí la puerta de ese cuchitril, dejando el chaquetón en la percha con la bufanda y los guantes. Lo único que esperaba era que esa noche no nevase y que llegase la noche del día siguiente para ver el programa. Si hacía falta, cerraría la panadería antes, pero tenía que verme en la televisión japonesa. Con él a mi lado. Tenía que grabar el programa para asegurarme a mí misma que no lo había soñado todo. 

Lo que sí soñé fue lo mismo de la noche anterior. Echa una mezcla de jadeos y temblores me levanté de la cama refregándome la cara con las manos. No podía empezar todas las mañanas tan cachonda, luego en la panadería no hacía más que pensar en las cerdadas que me llenaban la cabeza por la noche. Aunque sería más acertado decir la boca. 

Resoplé intentando quitarme del pensamiento esa erección tan apetitosa y me arreglé para un día más de trabajo. Casi al llegar pensé en la posibilidad de que se presentase de nuevo allí, pero la descarté casi de inmediato con la finalidad de no hacerme esperanzas en vano. Me negaba a llevarme más decepciones como la del día anterior así que era mejor aceptar que todo fue por el bien del programa y que ese interés que creí recíproco fue cosa de mis hormonas. Así que, aburrida y pegándole pellizcos a una barra de pan, esperaba que fuese la hora de cerrar. 

A partir de las siete casi no entraban clientes, aunque alguna golosa siempre venía a por algún pastel. Y sin más ni más, cerré la tienda. Salía por el callejón del lateral y por ir pensando en el de siempre casi me choco de bruces con una parejita. Me disculpé casi sin mirarles y ellos hicieron lo mismo pero al darme la vuelta sentí que uno de ellos me miraba fijamente. Al girarme alcé las cejas y abrí la boca, incrédula. Matsuoka Masahiro me miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Olía espectacularmente bien incluso a la distancia a la que estábamos. Se acercó a mí con cautela.

—¿Tú eres la chica que nos dio harina ayer? —asentí despacio, creyendo que me iba a dar algo con tanta emoción fuerte en solo dos días. Me tendió su mano—. Matsuoka Masahiro, encantado.

—Anna —Esa sonrisa irregular, esas gafas, esos ojillos felices. Iba a gritar. O algo. No le presté atención a la chica que le acompañaba hasta que no le puso la mano en la cintura.

—Esta es Sae —La tal Sae también me miraba con curiosidad, buscando los ojos de Mabo con unas cuantas preguntas que hacer. Más o menos como yo—. ¿Estás libre? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Solo irme a casa…

—Ah, bueno, siento molest—

—No la has entendido, no tiene nada que hacer —Aclaró Sae. Le sonreí histérica a esa desgreñada tan mona—. Muy chulo el pelo —Se lo agradecí entre risitas nerviosas.

—¿Entonces puedes venir a dar una vuelta? ¿A cenar?

—Ahm, bueno, no sé, debería cambiarme —Señalé mis ropas simples, mi chaquetón rancio, mi bufanda llena de agujeros porque la tejí yo de manera inexperta—. Huelo a panadería ahora mismo.

—No es que vayamos a ningún sitio lujoso. Solo íbamos a dar una vuelta, a cenar y poco más. Vente —Sae aún nos miraba extrañada y yo no quería declinar la invitación ni meterme en medio de una cita. Me mordí la uña del pulgar sin saber qué hacer y mientras dudaba, Mabo sacó su teléfono. Le estaban llamando. Le enseñó la pantalla a su novia, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en mi dirección y contestó.

—¿Qué quieres? Vamos en camino… No me puedo creer que me hagas meterme en un combini a estas horas por un antojo de leche condensada. Además, te llevo algo mejor que eso, que te va a dar diabetes con tanta azúcar.

  
  


Chasqueé la lengua tirando el teléfono en la cama, poniéndome algo por encima porque no podía recibir invitados en pelotas. Por desgracia. Bajé la calefacción, no quería matarlos de calor, y miré en el congelador para asegurarme de que efectivamente tenía hielo para las bebidas. No acostumbraba a invitar a nadie a mi casa, pero siendo Mabo y su chica podía hacer una excepción. Me encendí un cigarro y me tiré en el sofá, apático, cansado, fastidiado por haber salido de nuevo tan tarde de trabajar. Y mucho me temía que al día siguiente pasase lo mismo. No veía el momento de que llegase el fin de semana para poder pasarme por esa panadería para que me calentaran el baguette. 

Me reí entre dientes y al escucharme, Me chan se me acurrucó de inmediato bajo el brazo, pestañeando despacito, queriéndome mucho ahora que era invierno y tenía frío, la muy interesada. Le rasqué entre las orejitas, contento al escucharla ronronear. No daban nada interesante en la televisión y me plantee jugar a la consola hasta que llegasen porque me adormecía a segundo que pasaba. El timbre me sobresaltó y arrastré los pies hasta la puerta de la casa colocándome los pantalones grises de chándal en su sitio.

—Podrías haberte arreglado un poquitín —Mabo me miraba negando con la cabeza.

—¿Para qué? Peor me habéis visto —Le di con la mano en el hombro cuando pasó dentro.

—Pero ella no —Susurró Sae al entrar y esa media sonrisa me tuvo alerta de inmediato.

—¿Ella? ¿Cómo qu—

Me asomé al rellano y se me escapó la risa al escuchar cómo aspiraba aire. Anna estaba allí plantada, esperando a que le diese permiso para entrar mirándome medio tapada con una bufanda maltrecha. Sus ojos azules y enormes se clavaban en mi persona, abiertos de par en par.

—¿Has ido a buscarla? —Miré a Mabo con una sonrisa tan involuntaria como inmensa. Negó con la cabeza.

—Me la he encontrado viniendo de camino. No podía confundirla con otra.

—Pasa, pasa —La miré a los ojos pero ella, por lo visto, era incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. La observaba mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda, sin saber dónde ponerlos para quitarse los zapatos al entrar—. Ya te lo sujeto yo —Cogí sus cosas y las metí en el salón. Mabo se me acercó.

—¿Es ella? —Susurró. Asentí, me dio con la palma de la mano en la frente—. Compórtate, hombre. Deja de reírte.

—No puedo, estoy nervioso.

—No sabía que había una chica en tu vida —Sae me dio un empujoncito, también susurrando.

—No es… —Cuando asintió con una ceja levantada no pude evitar dar una breve carcajada. Anna entró en el salón, mirándonos con timidez, nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer con las manos ni con los brazos, tensa.

—¿Dónde tienes las bebidas? —Me preguntó Mabo.

—En la cocina, en la encimera. Tengo que sacar el hielo y los vasos, un segundo.

—No te preocupes, vamos nosotros —Sae me hizo gestos con la mano para que me quedase donde estaba. Anna les miró con los brazos cruzados, casi encogida en el sitio.

—¿Tienes frío? —Le pregunté acercándome a ella. Me miró a los ojos, a la boca, al pelo, apretó los labios y suspiró.

—Estoy muerta de calor —Se me volvió a escapar la sonrisita.

—Oye, siento que nadie fuese a por ti, los de dirección te dejaron fuera a pesar de haberles pedido que te incluyesen. Ya sabes cómo van las cosas de la tele…

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Gracias de todas maneras.

—Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, ¿tú y yo nos hemos visto en alguna parte antes? ¿Hemos coincidido en algún sitio?

—No, créeme que me acordaría. La primera vez que te vi fue en el callejón —abrió la boca varias veces para decirme algo, por lo que esperé pacientemente. Mientras tanto observé los rasgos de su cara, llena de pecas—. ¿Por qué te acercaste así a mí?

—Si te lo cuento no te lo crees —Se retorcía las manos, se agarraba los dedos, no me miraba más de un segundo a los ojos y dudaba mucho que estuviese respirando como solía hacerlo—. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —Resopló. Miró hacia un lado, a sus pies, quejándose suavemente.

—No es lo mismo verte en la tienda rodeada de gente que estar contigo en el salón de tu casa y solos. Joder, estoy sudando —Empezó a reírse, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Te gusto, no me lo estoy imaginando entonces, ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza y aun sin mirarme, pero con una sonrisita.

—¿Y a quién no?

Odiaba estar comportándome como lo estaba haciendo. Pero al tenerle delante con toda su atención para mí solita, me sentía insegura. Me costaba muchísimo trabajo mirarle a la cara. Era innegable que mostraba interés, algo de mí le llamaba la atención. Lo único que se me escapaba era el qué. Y eso de decirme que no le creería… Que no me creería, ¿qué? Le miré dispuesta a preguntarle que a qué se refería y sentí su pulgar en mis labios. Me los acariciaba, su atención puesta en mi boca. No pensé y se lo bese, lamiéndolo sutilmente y mirándole a los ojos. Tragó saliva. Al escuchar las voces de sus amigos acercándose por el pasillo se alejó de mí, azorado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sacándolas, sonriéndome nervioso y acercándose a la puerta del salón para ayudar a Sae, que apareció cargada de cosas.

—¡No estaban en la encimera, las hemos tenido que buscar! —Se quejó.

—Habría planeado sacarlas pero al final no lo hice, supongo.

—¡Siéntate mujer! No te quedes ahí —Mabo me dio un vaso. Al dar un paso me tropecé con algo.

—¡Me chan! —Me puse de cuclillas para acariciar a su gata, que se rozaba con mis piernas levantando el lomo. Ojalá el dueño reaccionase igual. Escuché a Sae hacer un ruidito sorprendida.

—¿Cómo la conoce? —Alcé la vista y la vi mirar a Nagase alzando las cejas, susurrando algo que no alcancé a oír.

—No para de hablar de ella por todas partes, la conoce todo el mundo —Expliqué. La chica parecía decepcionada. 

Mabo nos llenó a todos los vasos con hielos y no me dejó rechazar el alcohol, me lo llenó igualmente. Me acabé sentando junto a Nagase, el tenerle tan cerca me estaba matando porque me moría de ganas de mirarle pero no quería ser un incordio. 

—¿Puedo preguntar de dónde eres? —La chica me miraba con la cara apoyada en la mano.

—De Alemania, pero mis abuelos son japoneses, mi padre es mezcla.

—Ah, claro, por eso hablas tan bien —Me incliné ante Mabo, dándole las gracias.

—No has heredado nada de la parte japonesa —Sae se rio mientras me miraba a la cara.

—La panadería sí. Y bueno, la altura y la nariz como mucho, me parezco a mi madre bastante.

—¿Vivías en Alemania o siempre has estado aquí?

—Mis padres trabajan en España, que es donde más tiempo he pasado, pero he estado de un lado para otro hasta que decidí probar suerte con la tienda de los abuelos. La gente del barrio me conoce desde que era pequeña así que…

—Qué envidia, tienes que saber muchos idiomas.

—Cuatro: japonés y alemán son mis lenguas nativas y sé defenderme bien en español e inglés – Miré el reloj y aunque me daba un poco de vergüenza señalé la televisión, hablándole al mudo que tenía al lado—. ¿Puedes poner el 0 yen? Quería verlo —Otra vez mi mirada atrapada por sus labios, deseaba tantísimo besarle…

—Ah, sí, claro.

Ignoraba la cara de imbécil que se me había puesto al verle entrar hasta que no me vi a mí misma en la televisión. Desde luego rebosaba alegría, eso era innegable. Y tampoco sabía que cuando me alejé para traerle la harina, Nagase susurró un “ _kawaii ne?”_ que me sacó los colores. Su cercanía me convertía en adolescente, era una actitud insoportable, o al menos lo era para mí misma. Mabo no paraba de hacer comentarios, Sae se reía con lo que veía y yo no sabía si centrarme en el Nagase de la televisión o en las manos del que tenía al lado, que entraban en mi campo de visión a menudo. 

—De verdad que es una pena que no hayáis probado el postre, estaba riquísimo —Nos dijo Mabo fastidiado.

—Por cierto, tengo hambre. Vamos a robar algo de la cocina un segundo tú y yo —Sae me hizo un gestito para que la acompañase. Una vez allí y mientras yo miraba con curiosidad cada centímetro de la casa, la chica se me plantó delante—. Como él no me va a responder, hazlo tú, ¿de qué os conocéis?

—De nada, ayer fue la primera vez que cruzamos palabra —Alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos—. No te estoy mintiendo, no sé qué pasa. Estoy muy confusa y muy nerviosa. He pasado de imaginarme cómo sería conocerle a esto y no sé qué hacer ni cómo comportarme —Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso sentía ganas de llorar. Me pasé las manos por la cara y me senté en una silla, tranquilizándome a mí misma.

—Intenta pensar en él como en un tío normal, no como en el famoso. Intenta verle como el tonto que es y verás cómo te relajas.

—Eso lo dices tú que ya le conoces. Además tú no te pones como yo me pongo a su lado, que parezco tonta.

—Él también está de los nervios, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que se ha quedado mudo? —chasqueé la lengua.

—Lo he interpretado como incomodidad.

—No para de pestañear con fuerza y de mirarte de reojo —me dio un toque con el puño en el hombro—, lo tienes loco.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese silencio repentino? —Mabo me dio un golpe en el brazo—, normalmente cuando te quedas callado tanto tiempo es porque algo va mal.

—No, no va nada mal, estaba pensando —Me eché hacia atrás en el sofá, refregándome la frente—. He estado a punto de darle un beso —Mi amigo abrió mucho los ojos, alzando las cejas e inclinándose hacia adelante—, no sé qué me pasa que no puedo aguantar mis impulsos.

—¿De verdad no la conoces? —Negué con la cabeza, mirando al techo.

—Me pone muy nervioso este descontrol.

—La gracia de esta situación es que ella está mucho más nerviosa que tú. Es una de tus fans, no se termina de creer que está cerca de ti y si encima me dices que casi la besas no quiero ni pensar cómo debe sentirse.

Ahí llevaba razón. Se me frunció el ceño al intentar entender la situación. Obviamente ella estaba mucho más nerviosa e insegura que yo, era una fan, las conocía y sabía perfectamente qué hacer para ponerlas histéricas. Al fin y al cabo era mi trabajo. Solo que esta tenía el añadido de ponerme a mí en el mismo estado y con muy poco. Había soñado con ella tantas veces que era como conocer a alguien que observaba de lejos sin poder hablar. Al mirar a Mabo me lo encontré observándome un tanto preocupado.

—La cosa es que me muero de ganas por tocarla, y no me suele pasar con mujeres que no conozco, tú lo sabes.

—No te va a decir que no —chasqueé la lengua al ver que se reía—. Mira, cuando vuelvan y se te siente al lado, roza distraídamente sus dedos con los tuyos. No tengo ni idea de por qué pero te mira las manos muchísimo —Sonreí, acordándome de la primera vez que la asalté en el callejón.

—Me dijo que le parecían bonitas.

—Mejor no te cuento a lo que me suena ese comentario.

Me estaba riendo cuando entraron en el salón con Me chan a sus pies maullando porque sabía que llevaban comida. Anna miraba a la gata con cariño, sonriente y con todas mis reservas de dulces en una bandeja. Sae traía lo salado y se sentó junto a Mabo, que enseguida le quitó un paquete de unas galletas que le encantaban. Anna me dio el bote de leche condensada, sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar mi ruidito alegre. Lo abrí y comencé a bebérmelo directamente de la lata, ignorando los comentarios asqueados del que tenía al lado. Me lamía los labios al mirar a la chica, que me observaba con expresión ensoñadora, con un codo apoyado en la mesa. 

Al reírme suavemente pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque se sentó con la espalda derecha y las mejillas pintadas de un suave rosa. Mientras charlaban de tonterías y yo me esforzaba por no quedarme tan callado como antes, intenté lo que mi amigo me sugirió. El problema era que Anna no dejaba las manos quietas. No supe si se estaba dando cuenta, pero al final Mabo me facilitó el trabajo sacando el tema como si nada. A Sae se le resbaló de las manos un montoncito de galletas que él le había dado.

—Si es que tienes unas manos diminutas…

—¡No son tan pequeñas! —Protestó ella—, es que tú las tienes muy grandes.

—No tan grandes, las de Tomoya sí son grandes —me las señaló con un leve gesto. No se me escapó que desde ese momento, la atención de Anna estaba fija en ellas.

—Nagase tiene manos de monstruo —chasqueé la lengua, flexionando los dedos.

—De guitarrista —fingí sostener el mástil—, así llego bien a todas las notas.

—Monstruo guitarrista entonces —rió Mabo—. Anna también las tiene súper pequeñas, ¡míralas en comparación con las tuyas! —Miré a la chica, que observó sus manos en un rápido vistazo.

—Son normales, creo —No podía sostenerme la mirada, la desviaba continuamente. Sonreí con levedad justo antes de colocar la palma de mi mano contra la suya.

—No son normales —me reí al ver que las yemas de sus dedos llegaban a la mitad de los míos—. ¡Mira qué pequeñas! —Anna aspiró profundamente y no parecía soltar el aire. Sentí que apretaba las yemas de los dedos a los míos, en una especie de caricia disimulada.

—Midelos con los de Sae —dio un respingo al escuchar a Mabo y bajé mi mano, observándola tragar saliva y asentir sin decir ni media.

—Tenemos las manos igual, idiota —Sae golpeó la frente de su novio como él solía hacer con todo el mundo.

A partir de ese momento, la chica apenas hablaba. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas e intentaba por todos los medios no mirarme. Y cuando la miraba yo para incluirla en la conversación, suspiraba de manera extraña, mirándose las rodillas. Era lo que decía Mabo, una fangirl de libro. A las once de la noche empezamos a despedirnos, todos teníamos que trabajar al día siguiente. Dejé a Anna preguntando por el servicio mientras me metía en la habitación para darle a Sae una muñequera que había prometido regalarle. Tardé en encontrarla y al salir, me encontré con la chica en la puerta del baño.

—Anna-chan —No sabía qué quería decirle exactamente, pero no quería que se fuese tan rápido. Me miró con esos enormes ojos azules y, sin pensar, caminé hacia ella, haciendo que volviese sobre sus pasos hacia dentro del servicio—, tengo que preguntarte una cosa…

  
  


Que se me acercase tanto cuando hablábamos no era bueno para mi salud mental. Que me mirase tan intensamente, lamiéndose los labios, aún menos. Di un suspiro nervioso y aparté mis ojos de los suyos, que se me clavaban hasta darme un pellizco en el pecho. Quería besarle. Quería comérsela como en el sueño y sabía que en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, lo haría. No sé si algo de ese deseo se me reflejó en los ojos pero me agarró la barbilla con dos dedos y me miró la boca. Algo grande y fuerte me saltó en el estómago cuando me miró de esa manera ante la cercanía de lo que tanto anhelaba.

—¿Vas a usar tus labios?

—¿Eh? —Al principio no entendía nada de lo que me decía. Entonces se acercó. Se acercó tanto que pude apreciar las imperfecciones de su piel. Se acercó tantísimo que su boca calentaba la mía.

—Quiero que uses tus labios —Me besó sutilmente, de una manera tan suave que apenas fue una caricia.

—Lo que tú quieras —susurré. 

En el momento en el que su mano cubrió mi mejilla se me escapó un quejido. Me besó de nuevo, largamente, con pausa, inundando mi boca con su lengua. Me abrazó por la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Así empezaba siempre el sueño, con esa presión en el pecho y esas ganas de gritar. 

Tomé las riendas de la situación. Cerré la puerta, le senté en el retrete, me arrodillé frente a él, puse las manos en sus rodillas y las subí despacio por su cuerpo, mirándole a la cara, observando sus gestos. Frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios cuando le acaricié la parte interior de los muslos, cuando se la rocé con las uñas por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Pasé la mano por su pecho mientras que con la otra palpaba sobre el chándal gris lo que ya había crecido. Sentí su corazón acelerado en mi mano y mis bragas mojándose. Su ceño se relajó al ver que agarraba con mis dedos el elástico del pantalón. Se la saqué de los calzoncillos y me pareció maravillosa. 

El glande, semioculto por una fina capa de piel, tenía el mismo color que sus labios. No era una barbaridad, pero sí más grande que lo que yo acostumbraba a ver y por supuesto más de lo que esperaba. Se la agarré suavemente dejando caer mi saliva, lubricandola, acariciándola con parsimonia sobre una zona determinada y deslizando la piel con el movimiento. Entreabrió aún más los labios al sentir el roce, me mordí el mío. 

Seguí acariciándole de la misma manera hasta notarla considerablemente más dura entre mis dedos. Entonces comencé a girar la muñeca, un giro leve, un poco más brusco, sin apretar excesivamente, rozando su miembro desde arriba hasta abajo. Le pregunté si le gustaba, susurró que le encantaba. Apretó los labios y tragó saliva dejando salir un jadeo después. Clavó los dedos en mis brazos. Su miembro se enrojecía, latía en mi mano, comenzó a mover las caderas sin querer. 

Fingí rozarla con los labios sin tocarla, cosa que le puso nervioso. Se me escapó un mechón de pelo del recogido y me lo puso tras la oreja con suavidad. Me acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, pasando la del pulgar sobre mi boca. Se lo besé, se lo mordí. Cerró los ojos intentando no gemir, al fin y al cabo sus amigos estaban fuera.

Acariciándola de igual manera pero sin llegar al glande, lamí justo debajo de este con la punta de la lengua, de lado a lado, siguiendo el relieve de su suave piel. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándome fijamente, jadeando un poco más fuerte. Sonreí. Giré la cara y lamí esa misma zona pero con toda mi lengua, rozándole también con los labios. Unos débiles y constantes “ _si_ ” acompasaban mis movimientos y al escucharle gemir sutilmente más fuerte entre dientes, rodeé su glande con mis labios, pegando mi lengua justo debajo de ese pedazo de piel y acariciando esa erección a punto de explotar con mis dedos.

Susurró mi nombre, volviéndome loca, haciendo real aquel sueño recurrente, haciendo que me descontrolase y le diese un sexo oral tan salvaje que en menos de medio minuto se corrió en mi cara. Se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrándome del pelo, llenándome la boca con su sabor, pidiéndome que no parase, diciéndome que le encantaba. Le vacié. Le dejé extasiado. Me enjuagué la boca y las manos observando cómo se echaba hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados desde el reflejo del espejo, jadeante, levantando el labio en un gesto de placer extenuado.

—Por fin —murmuró. 

—¿Cómo?

—He soñado con esto —la confusión se leía en mi rostro—, con esta situación. He soñado muchas veces contigo —alcé las cejas, soltando una risita incrédula.

—Conmigo —Me señalé. Asintió—. ¿Por qué no me has hablado antes?

—Porque no te conocía —dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo en la encimera que me quedaba a la altura de la cintura, apoyándome con las manos y mirándole de lo más extrañada.

—No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo…

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella, acariciando su pelo azul, sus mejillas pecosas, esa piel tan blanca y bonita. No sabía cómo explicárselo y que no sonase raro, porque era raro, muy raro. 

—Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Lo que sí me parece entender es que mis manos te gustan mucho.

—Sí, pero no entien—

—Deja las explicaciones para después —la giré de cara al espejo, bajando las manos desde sus pechos hasta su pantalón. 

Al abrir la cremallera busqué sus ojos en el reflejo, pero su atención se centraba en mis manos. Le bajé los pantalones, sintiendo cómo arrimaba su trasero a mis caderas, subiéndole la cabeza con mi mano en su barbilla. Me lamió las yemas de los dedos, las besó, las chupó. Pasé mis labios por su cuello al tiempo que hundí los dedos de mi otra mano entre sus labios mayores sobre la tela de las bragas. Suave, caliente, húmeda. De tenerla dura no habría dudado en metérsela. 

Gimió, no muy fuerte, pero gimió. Comenzó a temblar, a murmurar en un idioma que no entendía. Tuve que mirar sobre su hombro a la imagen reflejada de su entrepierna porque no me estaba creyendo lo muchísimo que me mojaba los dedos. Estaba tan cachonda que cerró los ojos. Metí la mano en sus bragas y la tuve que sostener con mi brazo porque sus piernas dejaron de hacerle caso. 

Comenzó a susurrar mi nombre, me acababa de correr y me estaba poniendo cachondo otra vez. Me centré en su clítoris y se me escapó un jadeo al encontrarlo tan duro y expuesto. Supe que se corrió al inclinarse hacia delante, agarrándose del borde del lavabo, ahogando un gemido con los dientes apretados. Parecía no acabar nunca, se quejaba, gemía, jadeaba, temblaba entre mis brazos. Bajé los dedos de su clítoris hacia su interior, metiéndole solo uno, sorprendiéndome una vez más porque su cuerpo parecía estar esperando que hiciese eso. 

Estaba seguro que de metérsela en ese momento le entraría entera y sin problemas. Metí otro dedo, resopló. Tras un delirante y tembloroso “ _follame, Tomoya_ ” se enderezó, girando la cara y buscando mi boca. Me senté en el retrete con ella encima, que me agarró del pelo besándome como pocas veces me habían besado. Dejé de saber cuándo se corría y cuando no al empezar a mover los dedos en su interior, dándole lo que me pedía, mordiéndole el cuello al escuchar sus gemidos que comenzaban a ser constantes. Y me ocurrió lo que hacía años que no me ocurría: volvía a tener una erección en tan solo minutos.

—No puedo más —se quejó casi sin voz—, no puedo… es demasiado —Besé su mejilla, saqué mi mano de entre sus piernas y le mordí sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja—. Joder, mañana no voy a poder andar y eso que han sido solo tus dedos.

—Voy a partirte en dos de como vamos a follar —esa promesa, y los dedos enganchados en el elástico de sus bragas, los tuve que dejar a un lado al escuchar golpetazos en la puerta del baño.

—¿Estás bien, Anna? —Y la verdad es que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La chica me miraba con la boca abierta, aguantando la respiración, dejándola salir en una exhalación temblorosa—. Eh… oye... —Sae abrió la puerta, Anna cerró las piernas, intentando taparse, las dos dando grititos al darse cuenta de la situación. Sae cerró de un portazo tras una disculpa—. ¿Cuándo se ha metido ahí Nagase? —Mabo soltó una exclamación y le escuché hablar desde fuera del baño.

—¿Estaba dentro? ¿Qué…? Oh… —Quería follar con ella, casi que lo necesitaba. Pero me parecía de muy mala educación el dejar que se fuesen sin más. Me parecía de muy mala educación lo que había hecho. Así que me puse en pie, obligando a Anna a hacer lo mismo.

—Lo siento, no debería haberme dejado llevar de esta manera, y menos así… aquí... —la chica me miraba con una mano en el pecho una vez se colocó los pantalones—, no nos conocemos, en fin.

—No, no, no lo sientas, por favor —tragó saliva—, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida —me resultó un poco exagerado que lo definiese así, pero si ella lo decía, sería verdad.

—Creo que... —señalé la puerta, donde escuchaba a mi amigo y su novia hablar en murmullos. Ella asintió.

—Dame un segundo —le sonreí y salí al pasillo.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, sin creerme que me hubiese pasado lo que me había pasado y con quien me había pasado. No quise pensar en el cambio radical de ese “ _te voy a reventar_ ” a esa expresión de arrepentimiento en cuanto sus amigos le hicieron volver a la vida real fuera de la locura que había sido ese cuarto de baño. Jamás en mi vida había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso y tan rápido como el de hacía un instante contra el lavabo, pero suponía que era el efecto de hacer realidad una fantasía sexual. 

Resoplé, poniéndome los mechones azules más o menos en su sitio y refregándome las sonrosadas mejillas. Me mordí el labio, aguantando la risa, y salí hacia las voces que charlaban en el pasillo. En cuanto me vieron, Mabo se puso derecho, mirando al suelo, riendo nervioso. 

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar tiempo con vosotros —me incliné ante ellos, cogiendo el chaquetón que Sae me tendía.

—Ehm, ¿te vas? —miré a la chica, que intentaba esconder la sonrisa sin éxito. No me atrevía a mirar a Tomoya a los ojos. No me atrevía ni a mirarle de reojo. Escuché que murmuraba un “ _bueno…”_

—Mañana tengo que trabajar y seguro que vosotros también. No quiero importunar. —Me incliné ante ellos y me dirigí hacia la puerta con cierta prisa. Antes de escucharle decir que no quería que me quedase, me iba yo. Sin embargo, antes de ponerme siquiera los zapatos, sentí su mano en mi hombro. Al girarme me miró directamente a los labios.

—¿Me das tu teléfono? Por si acaso —se me escapó una risita y asentí. Dándole mi número—, te veo por ahí —me sonrió, esas sonrisas de lado suyas, con los ojos entrecerrados. Asentí. El impulso de acercarme a él y besarle era tan fuerte que incluso di un paso adelante, sin embargo sus amigos se acercaron, por lo que lo deshice y me puse los zapatos.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Tomoya —Nagase respondió a Mabo con un ruidito de la garganta y una risa traviesa para despedir a Sae, a la que le revolvió el pelo. Al salir de la casa, la chica se me acercaba, con media sonrisilla. Pero no decía nada a pesar de ser evidente que algo quería preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa? —me golpeó el hombro con el puño.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que no le conocías? Es obvio que sí.

—De verdad, no le conocía. Solo de aquel día en la tienda cuando vino haciendo el 0 yen.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Tomoya no hace estas cosas con nadie sin conocer a la persona, o al menos sin que la mujer le guste mucho.

—Si hay alguien que no entiende lo que ha pasado soy yo. Sobre todo porque me ha dicho que había soñado conmigo.

—Sí, eso me contó el otro día por la mañana. Pero debe haberte visto en la tienda alguna vez, o por la calle…

—Me habrá visto él a mí porque yo a él no. Te lo puedo asegurar. 

Hiciéramos o no nada más, eso era algo que me tenía que aclarar. Era muy raro eso de que soñase conmigo, con que se la comiese, sin habernos conocido. O bien me estuvo observando sin decir nada o algo raro estaba pasando. Y si era la primera opción era para matarlo. Me separé de ellos al llegar a mi tienda, tenía la moto aparcada justo al lado, les di las gracias y me despedí hasta la próxima. De verdad esperaba una próxima. 

Resoplé camino a mi casa, resoplé subiendo las escaleras, resoplé al soltar las llaves en mi mesita de noche y también lo hice antes de intentar dormir. Menuda locura de día y de semana, o no me pasaba nada o se me concentraba todo al mismo tiempo. Y pensando en sus dedos y en el sabor de su esperma, caí rendida a una noche sin sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

—No puedo firmar esto —me encontraba entre escandalizado y divertido, pero sobre todo asombrado por que contaran conmigo para hacer ese papel—, es una puta locura… —sentía las ganas de reírme agitarme el pecho—, si se dan cuenta de que soy yo, puedo despedirme de mi contrato con la empresa.

—No van a darse cuenta, tienes la cara tapada —Shinsuke se tomaba su café como si lo que estábamos hablando fuera lo más común del mundo. Le di una calada al cigarro, preguntándome si me estaba volviendo loco solo por planteármelo.

—¿Y los tatuajes? Siendo como es el guión, se me va a ver de cuello para abajo.

—No, no te vas a quitar el traje de chaqueta.

—¿Y tú por qué sabes tanto sobre la película? —chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy el productor.

—Es que no entiendo por qué me lo pide a mí habiendo profesionales en el terreno…

—Para empezar, eres actor profesional, lo de que seas más bueno o más malo ya es discutible —esa broma me dolió en el fondo, pero lo disimulé con una sonrisa—, y ya conoces a este tío, le gusta salirse de la norma y escandalizar, es con lo que más vende. ¿Y qué puede vender más que un “casto, inocente y puro” Johnny haciendo una película así?

—Es casi una porno…

—No lo es, vale que mete escenas de sexo real, como en Visitor Q, pero al contrario que en otras películas, está de fondo. Tú estarías de fondo —me refregué la cara con las manos—, no tienes ni primeros planos.

—En el momento que abra la boca se va a notar que soy yo, los fans van a notarlo.

—Tu nombre no sale en los créditos como tal, y no tienes líneas, solo lo que te vaya saliendo sobre la marcha, a no ser que folles en silencio —tuve que dar una carcajada, no me podía creer que estuviese hablando de eso en la terraza de una cafetería.

—Te ha afectado estar con este tío.

—Es amigo mío de toda la vida, nada nuevo. Y no eres en el único Johnny en el que pensamos, pero por tu altura y porque ya has hecho de yakuza antes y sabes cómo va el tema… Venga ya, no me mires así, seguro que te mueres de ganas de trabajar con Takashi.

—Es una experiencia nueva, es dar un paso más, no te lo voy a negar.

—No paga mucho, aunque a tí eso te da igual, y aún no tenemos actriz que si no ya te habría mostrado foto.

—¿Qué estáis buscando?

—¿Preferiblemente? —sonrió y se lamió los labios—, extranjera y tetona —me quedé en silencio unos segundos hasta que empecé a reirme. Ahí tenía mi oportunidad de follar con Anna.

—Conozco a la persona perfecta, pero tiene que darte igual que tenga el pelo azul…

Después de un silencio de semanas, me habla para decirme que tiene trabajo para mí. Y no me especifica, me dice que cuando lo sepa sabré si quiero o si no quiero hacerlo, que no hay medias tintas. Y de no ser porque fue él quien me llamó no me presento en la oficina. No tenía ni idea de a qué me enfrentaba, solo me dijo que estaba relacionado con cine. Al entrar me hicieron esperar en una sala blanca con sillas marrones de plástico adosadas a una barra de la pared. 

Estaba sola, no había más candidatas, cosa que me extrañó ya que pensaba que los castings se hacían con varias personas. Y no entendía qué papel me podrían dar en una película de la Jimusho… si es que era de la Jimusho… Tomoya me dijo que no pagaban gran cosa pero que quizás me podría interesar actuar con él. Y desde luego si era actuar con él, ya tenía el 50% de mi sí, por no decir el 80%. O el 100%

Me senté al borde de la silla, meciéndome con las manos apretadas en el regazo, sintiendo los nervios tensarme los músculos en calambres molestos. Se me abrió la boca cuando, al abrirse la puerta, el que me invitó a entrar era Shinzuke Takizawa, dueño de la firma de ropa Neighborhood, amigo muy famoso y muy rico de Tomoya. Caminé casi sin levantar la vista del suelo hasta una silla situada delante de un escritorio, y me incliné ante la persona allí sentada, pensando que sería el mandamás. Pero es que al mirar al sujeto en cuestión, tuve que sentarme sin ser invitada a ello porque me fallaron las piernas. 

—Voy a tomarme la libertad de llamarle Anna-san porque pronunciar su apellido me es imposible, encantado de conocerla, Miike Takashi 

—Encantada —estaba pasmada. Era fan de este director, de este puto loco o visionario, como quiera llamarse. Lo era desde hacía mucho. Estaba en la cima de mis directores favoritos junto con Kitano, Tarantino y Tim Burton.

—Por lo que veo, la recomendación de Nagase-san es perfecta, al menos la primera imagen que nos da. ¿Le ha pasado el guión? Al contrario que él, usted sí tiene frases.

—No, no me ha dado nada —y ahora me daba miedo saber de qué iba la película. Siendo este hombre, podría ser cualquier cosa. Se miraron entre ellos.

—¿No sabe a lo que viene? —negué con la cabeza—. Bueno… no es nada complicado y la mayoría del diálogo, aunque venga en japonés en el guión, lo dirá en su idioma sea cual sea. Lo único es que debe estar dispuesta a hacer una escena de sexo —alcé las cejas y cogí aire para expulsarlo casi del tirón en algo similar a un suspiro, echándome hacia atrás en la silla—, una escena de sexo real.

—No es una película porno —intentó tranquilizarme Shinzuke—, la escena ocurre como trasfondo ante un diálogo más importante y aunque tendrá algunos primeros planos, serán los menos en el montaje final.

—Como sabrá, en Japón se censuran los genitales, por lo que si tiene primeros planos, serán de sus pechos. Que por cierto, si me permite la pregunta, ¿son reales? porque sería lo ideal —asentí. No podía hablar. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntar lo más importante.

—¿Con quién hago la escena? Es decir…

—¿Se refiere a que con quién tiene relaciones? Con Nagase-san, claro —resoplé sin poder evitarlo, ambos se rieron—. Tenga, sin presiones, lea el guión y si le convence, avísenos —Shinzuke me tendió una copia junto con una tarjeta de visita. Volví a asentir.

—No quiero que se vea presionada pero la verdad es que nos agrada mucho su imagen —el director se puso en pie e hice lo mismo, dándole la mano cuando me la tendió—, no va a ser fácil encontrar a alguien que encaje tanto como usted. El resto de extranjeras que hemos entrevistado no tienen su… talla —Me temblaban las manos cosa mala. 

—Estoy… no sé cómo estoy para ser sincera. Adoro su cine y esto es —suspiré—, es demasiado para asimilar de golpe.

—Tómese su tiempo, y espero de verdad que tengamos una respuesta positiva.

Al acabar de grabar el programa miré el teléfono y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Anna. Me extrañó muchísimo, por lo que, en lugar de cambiarme, me hice a un lado para hablar con ella con cierta privacidad.

— _ Estás loco _ —fue como me contestó, por lo que tuve que esconder una sonrisa—,  _ si lo que quieres es follar conmigo invítame a tu casa o ven a la mía, pero, ¿una peli de Takashi Miike? _

—Shhh, estoy en el trabajo —la escuché exhalar por la nariz.

— _ ¿No sabe tu manager nada de esto? _

—No. No puede saberlo. Anna-chan, entiendo que no quieras hacer el pa-

— _ Nadie ha dicho que no quiera, solo que es una locura. ¿Te has leído el guión? Eres casi como “el tarado” de pulp fiction con esa máscara de cuero. Solo que llevas traje de chaqueta porque se supone que eres un yakuza. _

—Me lo he leído, y sí es una locura, pero, ¿qué quieres? Ya sabes quién es el director.

— _ Sí, lo sé, y es uno de los principales motivos para decir que sí, aunque no el principal, obviamente. _

—¿Vas a hacerlo entonces?

— _ ¿Se te va a levantar con las cámaras delante? _ —me reí avergonzado, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Espero que seas motivación más que suficiente —dije en susurros.

— _ Espero serlo. En fin, me van a poner un traje de lo más cortito y escotado, es lo que tiene hacer el papel de la putita de un jefe yakuza. Aunque no sé qué pensar por eso de tener que ser occidental… _

—Son las excentricidades de este hombre. ¿No te pareció raro que al jefe lo que le guste sea mirar?

— _ No, probablemente eso sea lo más normal de toooooodo el guión _ —volví a reírme. Desde luego en la película, además de nuestra escena, pasaban cosas que me costaba explicar—.  _ Y una cosa que me desconcierta es que desde que entras se supone que es una sola toma. Pero si los otros actores se equivocan con el diálogo vamos a tener que repetir. Que no es que me disguste la idea, la verdad… _

—Por lo que me dijo Shinzuke, pretenden grabarlo varias veces. Una vez centrándose en nosotros y otra vez con nosotros de fondo, para alternar tomas en el pegado final.

— _ O sea, que mínimo dos polvos vamos a echar delante de las cámaras. Maravilloso _ —se rió un poco histérica y yo no dejaba de apartarme del resto de personas de la habitación.

—¿Vas a hacerlo entonces? —silencio unos segundos.

— _ Sí. Sí, voy a hacerlo _ —me lamí los labios pensando en el tacto de sus labios menores entre mis dedos.

—Nagase-san, ¿se marcha en el coche de la empresa o en el propio? —me giré casi escondiendo el teléfono, con un respingo, hacia uno de los empleados del edificio.

—Vengo con el mío, gracias —me puse el teléfono en la oreja, pasándome la mano por la cara—, tengo que colgar, no puedo hablar aquí.

— _ Vale, ya nos vemos pronto, señor-ocupadísimo-para-otra-cosa-que-no-sea-trabajo. _

—Lo siento, nos vemos pronto.

Desde ese momento, no me podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de hacer la escena cuanto antes mejor. No paraba de pensar en ella, en su cuerpo y en lo mucho que lo deseaba. Últimamente tenía tanto trabajo y cuando acababa estaba tan cansado que no tenía tiempo ni para plantearme quedar con ella otro día. Y una cosa que me molestaba es que desde lo que pasó en mi casa, no volví a soñar con ella. 

Y no la vi hasta casi un mes después, que Shinzuke me dió la dirección del lugar de rodaje con la orden de que no comiese nada graso o que mejor no comiese nada y que no me afeitase. Fui hasta allí equipado con gorra, gafas y en taxi, no podían asociarme con la película en ningún aspecto o estaba jodido. Fui directo al set de rodaje, buscando a Shinzuke, que no estaba por ninguna parte. En su lugar encontré a Takashi, que me agarró del brazo y me llevó aparte.

—Están maquillando y peinando a Anna-san, acaba de llegar. Tú ve por esa zona, te darán tu ropa y la máscara. Y toma. ¿Estás en ayunas? Funciona mejor —me dio una pastilla azul. Al mirarle con un  _ “¿eeeeh?” _ se rió—, con las cámaras puede ser que no funciones como deberías, y esto es una ayudita. 

Cada vez que suspiraba nerviosa, el maquillador y la peluquera, sonreían. No paraba de decirme a mí misma que me tenía que relajar, pero es que el traje era de verdad muy pequeño y tenía como 8 pares en las perchas, porque la tela estaba fabricada especialmente para que pudiese ser rota con facilidad. Solo de pensar en sus manos y en que Takashi me dijo que nos dejáramos llevar en la escena, estaba de los nervios. Me preocupaba un poco que no fuese a funcionarle bien el instrumento a la hora de la verdad por aquello de los nervios, pero en fin, que se hiciesen las tomas necesarias. No iba a quejarme. 

Llevaba allí como 15 minutos cuando escuché su voz tras de mí saludando a los trabajadores. Se sentó en el sillón de maquillaje que me quedaba al lado, vestido con un traje de chaqueta simple. Estaba tan despeinado como en su casa, con el pelo un poco más largo y una barba muy descuidada. Necesitaba empezar a grabar la escena ya. Me clavó esos ojos negros que tenía, miró el tremendo escote del vestido y apartó la vista con un ruidito, cruzándose de piernas.

—Te dije que era un vestido pequeño.

—Ya, ya. Lo veo —estaba raro, incómodo, girando sus caderas en dirección opuesta a mí y a la peluquera.

—¿No vas a tener problemas como te pregunté?

—Por eso no te preocupes, me han… Takashi se ha encargado de que no sea un problema —entrecerré los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y cuando se alejaron un poco los empleados me susurró—. Me ha dado una pastilla, ha sido verte y está haciendo efecto. No tengo algo así desde los 20 —se descruzó de piernas y aspiré al ver la tremenda erección apretada bajo los pantalones—, espero que baje de aquí a que empecemos a grabar.

Al estar lista me encaminé hacia el set de rodaje, donde el director me indicó que me tumbase en un diván. Antes de la escena con Tomoya, tenía una con el “jefe del clan” en la que tenía que forzar más aún mi ya marcado acento al hablar. La escena comenzaba conmigo tumbada, el jefe me llamaba y yo me sentaba somnolienta en la cama, quejándome, queriendo saber qué quería ahora. Me decía que estaba cachondo y yo, sin ganas, comenzaba a tocarme para que me viese. Él se la sacaba de los pantalones, (de verdad), y se tendría que masturbar mirándome. 

Hasta que pedía más y llamaba a Taneuma, que era el nombre de Tomoya en la película y no significaba otra cosa que “semental”. La primera vez que lo leí di una carcajada pero ahora estaba tan nerviosa que ni la risa me salía. Grabamos las escenas sin él, yo un tanto histérica e insegura por hacer eso delante de tanta gente. No sabía que tenían que estar presente en un set de rodaje tantas personas hasta ese momento. 

Por más que me estuviese tocando, no me excitaba, lo cual venía bien porque en el guión así era. Pero al ver entrar a Tomoya me sentí excitada casi al instante. Le habían rizado el pelo de manera natural, las ondas le caían desordenadas por todas partes, y llevaba una máscara negra que cubría su nariz y la zona de sus ojos. Sin embargo su boca estaba al descubierto, y la idea de poder besarle, de tener su boca en la mía, me hizo tragar saliva. 

—Bien, esto va así —el director se nos acercó—, tú déjate hacer, déjate llevar por lo que él te haga —me dijo—, y tú déjate llevar por lo que deseas hacerle, que seguro que es mucho —Nagase se rió nervioso. Cualquier fan iba a darse cuenta que era él con un solo vistazo—. No vamos a centrar la cámara en ti, Taneuma, no te preocupes —se rieron a carcajadas los dos, yo estaba tan nerviosa que me limitaba a morderme la uña del pulgar—. Bien, tú entras ahora. 

Echó del estudio a todo aquel que no fuese estrictamente necesario, lo cual agradecí. La escena empezaba con el jefe molesto, diciendo que no era suficiente y llamando a Tomoya a grito pelado. Este entraba inclinándose y al recibir la orden de, literalmente, follarme, se acercaba a mí y tiraba de mi brazo. Lo que hizo después de eso, que era pura improvisación, fue ponerse a mi espalda, agarrándome las tetas con fuerza desde atrás. Sentí su boca deslizarse por mi cuello y cerré los ojos, rendida ante un escalofrío descomunal. 

Desde ese momento, y desde que escuché que no paraba de susurrar casi en silencio lo muchísimo que me deseaba, me intenté olvidar de que a mi alrededor había más gente y me centré en sus manos y en mi cuerpo. Tiró del cuello de mi traje, rajándolo, dejando mis pechos al aire. Se lamió las yemas de los dedos y rozó mis pezones, haciéndome gemir, deseando que me diese lo que no me dio en su casa. Se sentó en el borde del diván en el que antes me sentaba yo y me puso sobre sus piernas, abriendo las mías, deslizando sus largos dedos entre mis húmedos labios mayores. 

Me dieron unas bragas muy apretadas, las cuales dejarían ver con facilidad cualquier humedad. Y a esas alturas, estaba muy húmeda. Se me escapó un “ _ Fick mich _ ” cuando se centró en mi clítoris, tirándome del pelo y mordiéndome el cuello. Tiró de mis bragas y, a pesar de no ser de la misma tela que el vestido, las rompió. Me pasó la palma de la mano por mi sexo, me giró la cara y me besó con lascivia.

Se levantó, arrojándome sobre el escritorio de ese hombre que seguía masturbándose, ahora más emocionado que antes, probablemente sin siquiera fingir. Me daba igual. Me daba igual todo el mundo. Lo único que me importó fue la sensación de su glande abriéndome, escucharle gemir entre dientes, sus manos en mi cintura y su polla entrando en mi interior tan despacio que me desesperó. 

Llevaba razón, esa erección no era normal. Parecía estar a punto de correrse y sin embargo, no lo hacía. Volvió a cogerme en volandas, aún con la polla en mi interior, y me llevó hasta el diván. Me dejó boca abajo, tumbada de manera horizontal conforme al objetivo, me agarró del pelo y acercó su boca al oído que quedaba fuera del alcance de la cámara. Los constantes susurros de lo mucho que le gustaba fue el desencadenante final para un orgasmo que no acababa, un orgasmo que se unía con otro.

Iban a tener que bajar el volumen en realización de los gemidos de Anna porque casi eran gritos. Y no me extrañaba. La erección exageradisima que me provocó la pastilla desde que vi a la chica embutida en ese traje, no bajaba. Follábamos tan fuerte que me daba miedo hacerle daño, pero sus gemidos afirmativos y lo empapada que estaba me daba a entender que le estaba gustando tanto como a mí. 

Sentirla apretarme, esa constante sensación de estar al borde del orgasmo… estaba siendo uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida. Y casi 15 minutos duré, Anna se quejaba, podía decir por sus gemidos que comenzaba a estar agotada de tanto orgasmo, y es que no paraba. Lo sentía en la presión de sus músculos internos apretando mi polla, en esos dedos clavados en las sábanas, en su espalda curvada y su piel de gallina. En un arrebato de originalidad, me apartó de ella, se giró, parando un segundo con gesto asombrado al ver que tenía puesto un condón. La tenía tan dura en el vestuario tras haberla visto que me lo puse antes de entrar en escena, sabiendo que no me iba a bajar. 

Me miró a los ojos, se mordió el labio, me quitó el condón y la lamió despacio. Y ese fue el detonante de mi orgasmo. Podía follar todo lo que quisiese con ella, que aguantaba, pero en el momento que me la chupaba, estaba perdido. Su lengua apretaba de manera experta, se deslizaba, sus labios me la rodearon, sus dedos la acariciaron, casi no podía metérsela entera en la boca. Y al correrme, tiré de su pelo, poniéndola sobre mí y metiéndosela en pleno orgasmo, echado hacia atrás en la cama con ella cabalgándome y gimiendo en un idioma desconocido. A punto estuve de gemir su nombre en voz alta. La chica se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, agarrándome las mejillas, besándome con fuerza, agotada, fulminada, tan exhausta como yo. Escuché que el director gritaba un asombrado “corten” y que aplaudía entre carcajadas justo después.

—¡Menuda manera de follar! —dijo a voz en grito. Escuché risas y murmullos mientras alguien le acercaba una toalla a Anna—. ¡Probablemente ha sido la toma perfecta! Ya habéis follado antes, ¿verdad? —Anna se incorporó, intentando taparse los pechos como podía.

—Algo así....

—Ve a vestuario —le dijo a la chica—, que te arreglen el pelo de nuevo y que te den otro traje, tenemos que rodar la toma con la conversación, así que intentad hacer lo mismo solo que desde que la pones a cuatro patas en el diván. Ahí entra Kōji.

Me senté metiéndomela en los pantalones, soltándome un poco el cuello de la camisa porque estaba sudando. Una maquilladora se me acercó completamente sonrojada, intentando que mi pelo no fuese un desastre absoluto, sino un desastre controlado. Le susurré que muchas gracias y le di un sorbo a la botella de agua que me pasaron.

—Mira, mira esto —el director me hacía gestos para que me acercara, mostrándome en una pantalla esos últimos momentos en los que Anna se giraba y se la metía en la boca. Me dio vergüenza escucharme gemir de esa manera, pero me excitó al mismo tiempo ver la situación.

—No puede ser —dije al notar que volvía a ponerse dura en los pantalones. Muy dura—. ¿Esto va a durar mucho? —dije entre risas.

—Unas seis o siete horas debe durar. Ah, ahí viene la super estrella —miré al frente y vi a la chica acercarse a la cama, respirando hondo y mirando al suelo.

—Anna-chan —le indiqué que se acercarse y lo hizo sonriéndome—, mira.

—Oh —se llevó una mano a la boca al verse a sí misma chupándomela como si se le fuese la vida en ello, follándome justo después—. No sabía que me botaban tantísimo las tetas —Takashi dio una carcajada, ella se rió entre avergonzada y divertida, y a mí me dieron ganas de besarla, de llevarla a casa para siempre, y de follar con ella hasta quedarme sin sentido. 

  
  


Takashi me dijo que me quedase en esa postura, a cuatro patas, toda la escena, y le dijo que no se corriese, porque estaríamos follando de fondo todo el rato. Y, citando al director, “el final del polvazo lo vamos a dejar tal cual porque ha sido espectacular”. Y tan espectacular… no tenía ni idea de que no llevaba condón hasta que no me volví para chuparsela, y me sorprendió no haberlo notado. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo exageradamente dura que se le puso, tenía sentido. 

Vi que le daban un condón nuevo. Le miré, me miró, y negué con la cabeza, sonriente. De perdidos al río. Me agarró de la nuca y me besó despacio pero profundamente, metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda del traje. Estábamos sentados en el diván, esperando a que dieran la orden de que comenzaran a grabar. Me senté sobre él, sin bragas, rozándome con su bragueta.

—Tienes que partirme el traje igual que antes —murmuré en su boca.

—No me creo que esté haciendo esto delante de tanta gente… —Puso sus manazas en mi escote y lo rompió, besándome la parte superior de los pechos—, me vuelves loco.

—Me encanta cómo follas —susurré, abriéndole la bragueta—, estoy deseando empezar a grabar.

—Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido, se tiene que escuchar la conversación de los protagonistas - deslizó los dedos de abajo arriba, de entre mis labios hasta mi sensible clítoris.

—Tócame mientras me follas —asintió, con una sonrisa de lado de lo más golfa. La máscara apenas me dejaba ver sus ojos. 

—¡Todo el mundo en posición, comenzamos a grabar! —Tomoya me tiró de espaldas a la cama, haciéndome reír. 

Me puse a cuatro patas, mirándole sobre mi hombro y mordiéndome el labio. Escuché el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones al volverme hacia delante, escuché que se escupía en la mano y le sentí rozarme, buscando la entrada a mi cuerpo, irrumpiendo en el con un grave quejido al expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Sus gemidos, la fuerza de sus dedos apretando mis caderas, su aliento en mi nuca, los murmullos, la urgencia con la que se movía dentro de mí; una combinación que apenas me dejaba respirar. 

Me daba la sensación de ser capaz de estar todo el día con ese hombre entre mis piernas. Escuchaba a los otros dos actores decir sus líneas pero los escuchaba desde muy lejos. El ruido de sus muslos contra mi culo amortiguaba la conversación en mis oídos. Intentaba no pasarme con los gemidos, pero se emocionaba, apretando por aquí y por allí, deslizando sus dedos sobre mi sobreexcitado clítoris y era casi imposible guardar silencio. 

—¡Toma buena! Vamos a grabar de nuevo desde otro ángulo.

Tomoya no me la sacó. En su lugar, paró, esperando a que dijeran de nuevo acción, echándose sobre mi espalda y besando mi nuca.

—¿Todo bien?

—Me empiezan a doler un poco los riñones de estar en la misma posición.

—Y a mí las rodillas —tiró de mi cintura, pasando sus brazos alrededor de esta e irguiendo mi espalda. Me subió la mano hasta la mejilla y me besó.

—Tomoya…

—Shhhh shhs shh, como gimas mi nombre voy a correrme.

—Estoy deseando gritarlo. 

Estaba francamente cansada, pero no de él, de la postura y de tener gente alrededor. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar a solas con él, en algún lugar cómodo donde dejarme caer. Así que sentí alivio cuando el director nos dijo que muy buen trabajo y que podíamos retirarnos. Tomoya se la guardó aún dura en los pantalones, se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso, tiró de mi mano y me arrastró hasta el garaje del edificio.

Y pensé que me iba a llevar a su casa, de verdad lo pensé, pero en lugar de abrir la puerta delantera del coche abrió la trasera, arrojándome dentro, arrojándose sobre mí. De cara entre mis piernas. Le agarré del pelo al instante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e inhalando entre dientes.

—HMMMMMM Tomoya —sollocé, sobreestimulada y temblando por el contacto directo de su gruesa lengua, bebiéndome, tragándome y gimiendo al hacerlo.

—Ven aquí —Subió por mi cuerpo y tiré de la máscara, rompiéndola y al fin viendo el fuego en sus ojos oscuros, sosteniendo sus mejillas y besando sus labios mojados por habérmelo comido.

Debía estar meneando el coche entero con cada embestida y cabía la posibilidad de que alguien llamase a la policía por sus gemidos y por los míos. No podía dejar de besar esos labios gruesos, tan sensible que casi era demasiado, pequeñas lágrimas surgiendo en mis ojos porque era  _ demasiado bueno. _ No creía ser capaz de correrme otra vez pero estaba equivocada. 

Justo cuando sus gemidos aumentaron en volumen y cantidad, cuando sus caderas me daban tan fuerte que temí tener cardenales al día siguiente, le sentí correrse en mí de nuevo. Y fue esa tremenda presión la que entre quejidos y gruñidos me hizo correrme de nuevo. Me dolía la garganta de jadear y el cuerpo de estar en tensión, Tomoya sudaba sobre mí, aún con el traje de chaqueta puesto.

—¿Vienes a casa? —Asentí, incapaz de hablar—, quédate tumbada si quieres, no tardamos en llegar —Me besó las mejillas, la nariz, los ojos—, aún no he acabado contigo…

Me desperté desnudo en mi cama, agotado, dolorido y con la boca seca. Abrí un ojo y ahí estaba Anna, bocabajo y a mi lado, dormida con la boca abierta y el cuello lleno de marcas amoratadas. La forma de mis dedos dejaron una huella similar en su cuerpo, en sus caderas, y al pasar la mano por su culo desnudo, la chica encogió la nariz, abriendo un ojo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté, sonriendo cansado.

—Como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima y después se me sentase un elefante —Me reí atontado, girándome en la cama para besar su hombro pecoso, mis ojos negros fijos en el azul de los suyos—. Sabes que soy la primera que te desea con locura pero no me digas que quieres repetir porque me es físicamente imposible.

—No, no. Creo que ya no sube más, gracias al cielo —suspiró aliviada y se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

—Dime que no es uno de esos sueños compartidos que tenemos, por favor.

—No. No lo es —La rodeé con mis brazos, en paz y satisfecho como pocas veces en mi vida.

Encajaba.

Anna encajaba no solo en mis brazos, sino en mi vida en general. Me di cuenta al despertarme con ella esa tarde —o noche, no lo tenía claro— que me encantaría tenerla ahí por las mañanas. Por casa, presente, y me daba miedo decírselo porque era una locura. Demasiado pronto. Tuvo que notarme la agitación porque separó la cara de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Y tú estás bien? —Asentí, suspirando.

—Demasiado bien. ¿Es mucha la locura si te digo que te quiero ver más a menudo? —La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sentándose en la cama y torciendo el gesto porque debía estar dolorida.

—No, para nada, ojalá verte todos los días —saber que ella también quería lo mismo me sacó una sonrisa.

Me senté en la cama yo también, sosteniendo sus mejillas en mis manos y besando sus labios despacio. La miré, agradecido por todo lo que tan solo un sueño trajo a mi vida. Y no sabía cuánto duraría, tan solo sabía que la quería conmigo y que el sentimiento era correspondido. Por lo que la besé. La besé de nuevo. Y una vez más. Sabiendo que no tendría que dormir para tenerla y que la realidad sería, a su lado, siempre mejor que la fantasía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta autora aprecia respuestas, incluyendo:
> 
> · Comentarios cortos  
> · Comentarios largos  
> · Preguntas  
> · ♥ como extra kudos  
> · Interacción entre lector/escritora  
> · Esta autora responde a los comentarios
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta autora aprecia respuestas, incluyendo:
> 
> · Comentarios cortos  
> · Comentarios largos  
> · Preguntas  
> · ♥ como extra kudos  
> · Interacción entre lector/escritora  
> · Esta autora responde a los comentarios
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
